


Healing Takes Time

by Honey_Milk277



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Crona is adopted by Marie and Stein, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, I pulled an all nighter to write this be nice, It's a mental hospital au !!, Lord Death actually cares about his son, Multi, Spirit actually cares about Maka, angst? angst, ill probably change the tags and add characters as we go, the two ocs are really minor they're just here to lighten up the chapters or propel the plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Milk277/pseuds/Honey_Milk277
Summary: After only having his shit together for a year, Death The Kid is sent back to Death City Adolescent Psychiatric Ward. Again. And it's all thanks to his older brother! On his second trip to the psyche ward, he reunites with some old friends and meets some new ones. And also learns that healing, does in fact, take time.
Relationships: Black Star/Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, Death the Kid & Liz Thompson & Patty Thompson, Death the Kid & Shinigami-sama | Lord Death, Maka Albarn & Crona, Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn/Death the Kid, Soul Eater Evans/Liz Thompson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I was totally inspired by two other psyche ward / mental hospital fanfics and I will 100% link them in the end notes because they deserve it !! Give them some love >:0
> 
> Also I pulled an all night writing the prologue, first chapter, and a little bit of the second chapter as well as outlining the basic plot  
> I am  
> So tired

_**Prologue;** _

Death The Kid was sleeping peacefully in his perfectly symmetrical room, blissfully unaware of the shadow that loomed over the side of his bed, brandishing a knife. 

In a matter of moments, he was awoken to a hand clasping over his mouth and a deranged grin appearing from the dark. 

Naturally, being awoken so violently, the young reaper's heart hammered in his chest, which only set to beat wilder when he let out a scared and confused whimper that led to the shadowy being raising their hand that brandished the knife making a "Shh" motion, pressing their finger to their lips while the moonlight from Kid's bedroom windows glinted across the surface of the kitchen knife. 

"Sorry, Kiddo. I can't have my symmetry freak of a little brother stabbing me in the back while I'm not looking." The shadow said in an eerily calm tone. 

Naturally hearing this, ice seemed to dump itself into Kid's veins, causing his already pale face to somehow go even paler. His own brother was standing over him with a knife? What the  fuck ? 

"Nighty night, Kid." His brother finally fully stepped into the light, illuminating his twisted grin and tear stained face. He began to bring the knife ( that had apparently been raised over his head without Kid paying attention ) down.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Kid's golden eyes widened in fear. The second son of the reaper had to make a decision, or he would die. 

And make a decision he did. He opened his mouth against Asura's palm and sunk his teeth into the flesh as hard as he could, causing the elder reaper sibling to  scream  and rip his hand away from the teenagers mouth. 

While he was distracted, Kid quickly bolted up and scooted to the furthest side of his bed, well out of his mentally unstable brothers reach. He had a few seconds before Asura recovered, so he screamed for help from their sleeping father. 

The moment his mouth closed, Asura was diving onto the bed, knife handle clamped between teeth, causing Kid to press back further against the wall. However it was in vain as Asura grabbed him by his throat and pinned him against the mattress. 

That's when Kid began screaming bloody murder, and Asura began cackling as he plunged the knife downwards once more. Neither of the two noticed when their father threw open the door and came rushing in. 

Kid did notice however when Asura's blade was driven into his shoulder, and howled with pain, kicking the elder sibling. 

Suddenly Asura's weight was thrown off of Kid, and he sprung up like a wild animal who's cage had just been open. What he saw at least brought him some comfort.

The pairs father stood by his bed, an unconscious Asura in his grip. The man gently set his eldest son down and turned his full attention to his youngest, his eyes wide with terror and confusion, but held evidence that he had also been rudely awoken. Most likely by Kid screaming for help, then screaming bloody murder. 

"Kid, are you alright?" He asked, reaching a clearly shaking hand towards the teenager. It took everything Kid had in him not to snap back with a bitter remark. Instead he opted to simply nod and tenderly hold the shoulder that had the knife stuck in it with his free hand. 

Lord Death's eyes settled on the knife, the golden orbs darkening considerably. 

"Here, lets go call the police." He said, his voice even although there was a clear distraught undertone. This caused Kid to look at his unconscious brother. He hesitated, fear pricking at the back of his skull telling him that his older brother would wake up if they left and either escape, or kill them both. 

But truthfully, he would rather go with his father and risk it then be left alone with the man who tried to drive a knife into his heart. 

That night, Asura was taken away in handcuffs and restraints to Death City MD, to be examined and placed in the hospital's adult psychiatric ward for trying to kill his younger sibling on the account of severe anxiety and schizophrenia. 

That was just the start of Kid's own personal hell. 


	2. Getting checked in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death The Kid makes the choice to check himself into the local psychiatric ward, steeling himself for the upcoming time he'd be spending there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I SAID ID UPSATE N I HAVE !! Yay !!  
> God this chaoter is short but don't worry chapter 3 makes up for it !!!   
> Which is   
> Mostly done  
> I got sucked back into the Vocaloid fandom so like 95% of my attention is there   
> Anyways !! I was planning on posting a chapter when I finished the next one but that's a terrible idea I realized bc I procrastinate and get distracted easily   
> So now instead I'm just posting them whenever I'm finished to make everyone's life easier   
> Also this is not a one shot !!! It's gonna get better !!

Four weeks after Kid was attacked in the middle of the night by his elder brother, he and his father both decided to check him into the adolescent psychiatric ward ( for the second time ) since his OCD, anxiety, and depression took a severe toll after the attack. 

Kid couldn't even walk into his room most nights, only being able to enter during the day. He would often sleep in the living room of the Gallows Mansion on the couch, well the nights he would sleep anyways. Some nights he would awake from nightmares or night terrors and wander the mansion halls, avoiding his and Asura's rooms with great care. 

Lord Death finally met his breaking point when one night he woke up and found Kid arranging the whole dining room symmetrically by himself, something he hadn't done for at least a year. 

The man gently asked his son if he wanted to go back to the psyche ward he had been in a year prior, and the teen was silent for a moment before answering with a nod and gathering items he would need ( such as clothes and essential care items ). 

While his his son readied, Lord Death ran a tired hand through his ebony black hair and sighed. He knew it was for the best, but he was going to be lonely without his two sons living with him. Asura had already been admitted to a psychiatric hospital the night he had attacked Kid, as Lord Death knew just letting what he had done go unpunished ( as well as leaving his mental state unchecked ) would be disastrous.

After packing and getting into the family car, Kid waited quietly while his father drove his son to the hospital. 

The two barely talked for the first twenty minutes of their thirty minute journey, the only sound in the car the soft classical music Lord Death had put on over the radio for his son knowing that he preferred it over the usual country the man played. 

When they were ten minutes away, Lord Death finally took a deep breath and spoke softly. 

"Kid, I know you probably haven't missed the hospital but," The man paused, thinking of his next words while his son turned his tired gold eyes towards him. "I really do think they'll help again. And I'm not sending you away because you've gotten to be too much, I assure you-" 

"Father, I agreed to go of my free will. I know they've helped before." Kid cut in, turning his attention back out the window, taking note they had about five minutes before they reached their destination.

"I know, but if you feel the need to come home at any point, just call. It's going to be," The man paused again, struggling to speak for a moment. "Difficult without you at home with me, but as long as you're getting better."

Kid turned to his father with a genuinely surprised expression on his face. His father had always been affectionate, but he had never been so open about how much he truly worried and cared for his son. 

Kid sighed and gave a small smile to his father as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. They sat in silence for a moment, before Kid moved to grab his things and enter the building. After he had opened the car door and stepped out, he turned and spoke once more.

"Father, I'll miss you too. Make sure not to burn down the mansion while I'm gone." 

Lord Death began laughing, trying to keep a few tears from rolling down his solemn, pale face but ultimately failing. 

"I won't." He replied softly before Kid shut the door and turned to face the building he was going to be living in for an unknown amount time. 

The teen took a deep breath and began walking inside.


	3. Meeting The Residents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid runs into some familiar faces, and some not so familiar faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *uploads chapter 3 bc it was basically already finished lmao*  
> I'm trying to make up for dropping this fanfic on its head and peacing out MSNDJ

Kid woke up the next morning ( after checking himself in and promptly passing the hell out because he finally wasn't in the suffocating halls of his home ) in a rather uncomfortable bed in a rather small room. Light filtered through the windows that lined the right side wall, and he hissed softly. Normally the raven haired teen was an early riser, but today was a day he definitely wouldn't have minded sleeping in. 

He groaned and began to sit up, shooting a glare at the door when he heard a knock.

"Up and at 'em! Rise and shine!" A man called before walking away. 

Kid forgot how the staff could be here, after all it had been a full year. He sighed, entering the small bathroom and brushing his teeth. Afterwards he carefully combed his hair and waited to be called to breakfast. 

As Kid waited, he let himself think. It had been quite some time since he had even thought about the facility. Would the same patients from before still be there? It was likely, considering that the last time he had resided here they were all so ill that the residents would joke about having to permanently move into their hospital rooms. 

The ravenette really hoped that they had gotten better and were released, but he remembered a pair of twins that were a bit too messed up to be released, especially the eldest with the panic attacks she would get if she were to be separated from the youngest for too long a time. 

When he finally heard the call for breakfast, he exited his room and quietly made his way down the stark white hallway, past the nurses desk where a girl he didn't recognize stood talking to a nurse he did, however, recognize. He didn't stop to greet either of them, especially not since he liked being punctual and his stomach was growling. 

Kid entered the dining room and scanned his golden eyes over the small amount of people that had already made their way and were waiting patiently. A girl with long black hair sat at a table by herself, while nearby a boy with pink hair also sat by himself. Kid didn't think much of the two, but he did notice that the twins he had been thinking of earlier were sitting at a table. A minuscule smile quirked on his lips.

At least there's some familiarity,  He thought.  Shame they still haven't been released though.  With that, the smile disappeared. Kid was about to go sit by himself as well until he felt an arm drape over his shoulders from behind. He froze upon instinct, tensing and bracing himself for an attack he was sure to come.

"Well damn, never thought I'd see you back." Kid was shocked out of his defensive stance upon realizing he recognized that voice. "Did someone not hang the picture in your living room correctly?" 

Kid was going to make a sarcastic comeback, but now he couldn't stop thinking about the possibility that someone had in fact not hung the photo in the Gallow Mansion's living room correctly. Without knowing it, his left hand went to his thigh and he began tapping his fingers against it eight times in a repetitive pattern.

"Soul!" A voice interrupted Kid's thoughts, and the arm around his shoulder disappeared. "You know better than to tease people!" 

"Yeesh, sorry Maka. I was just bein' friendly. Besides, he's been here before, we know each other. And I'm sure he's heard worse from the outside world." 

Kid turned and blinked, being met with a smirking albino boy with crimson red eyes and a short, ash blonde haired girl with emerald green eyes standing a few steps behind him with her cheeks puffed out and her arms crossed over her chest. 

"Well, I can say it's certainly been a while, Soul." Kid said after a moment, releasing a tense breath he didn't know he had been holding. His body relaxed, even gracing his pale features with a small smirk of his own.

"See?" Soul said, eyes lighting up as he turned to the girl behind him. "Told ya he knew me, Maka." Kid could only guess that his smirk widened judging by the girl, who he assumed was Maka, rolling her eyes. 

"Wow, I've only been gone a year and you already got yourself a girlfriend." Kid said, nonchalantly. Apparently that struck a chord because Maka's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, while the smile completely dropped from Soul's face. Kid felt like he accidentally kicked a child's pet pretty much instantaneously.

"Me? And the founder of the Itty Bitty Titty Committee? No way in hell!" Soul began laughing boisterously, much to Maka's chagrin. 

"Soul 'Eater' Evans if you do not shut the fu-" Maka began, but was interrupted by the nurse Kid had recognized from earlier. 

"I know you two are full of energy in the morning, but please, keep in mind Kid here is new and may not be as ... energetic and boisterous as you two are." The blonde nurse spoke, smiling softly, but giving the two patients a stern look. 

The raven haired teen looked up at her with a small, fond smile while the other two teens hung their heads almost shamefully. 

"It's nice to see you're doing well, Miss Marie." He spoke, to which Marie positively beamed. 

"Still polite as ever, I see Kid. I'm glad to see you back." It took a moment, a moment in which both Soul and Maka gave the woman a peculiar look. Realizing her mistake, Marie squeaked and flailed her arms. "I didn't mean like that! I wish you didn't have to come back! I'm just glad that we can see you again and help!" 

Marie had always been one of his favorite nurses for a reason. Very caring, and usually quite funny. So Kid just shook his head, and waved a dismissive hand.

"It's alright, I know what you meant Miss Marie. It's a pleasure to see you too, although I wish it was under better circumstances." 

Marie perked up once more, and prepared to speak again, but was interrupted by a man Kid had never seen before. 

"Miss Marie, I think it's best if the patients can get into the breakfast room and eat." He said.

As soon as he appeared, Maka seemed to cringe ever so slightly away from him. Seeing this from the corner of her eye, Marie nodded and turned her attention back to the group in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, kids. You can go ahead and go get seated for breakfast now." 

Kid raised an eyebrow at Maka's reaction, and at the strange new nurse, but nodded and went to find a place to sit.

He was interrupted when Soul called out from halfway across the room.

"Kid, what are you doing? You can sit with us you know." 

Kid turned and saw Soul and Maka had taken a spot at the twins table, who had taken to looking at the raven haired teen expectantly. 

"My apologies," He began as he crossed over to their table. "I thought you'd all like to eat separately." Soon he was sitting on Soul's right, and across from the twins he remembered from the first time he stayed here. 

"He still talks like an old man!" The younger twin exclaimed cheerfully, picking up a crayon and happily scribbling on the paper menu they were supposed to order off of. 

"Or a funeral director." Soul grinned, flashing off his shark-like teeth. 

Kid chuckled internally.  If only they knew my father really  was  a funeral director.  He thought. 

"Patty don't cover your whole menu or they're gonna get confused 'bout what you're ordering again." The eldest twin spoke up, gently chiding her sister. 

"But... Giraffes!" Patty replied, looking up and pouting for a brief second before immediately going back to scribbling like a madman. 

Kid rolled his eyes, albeit affectionately. He rather missed the twins in all truthfulness. They were perfectly symmetrical and they were good at making him laugh when he needed it, or at least from what he remembered.

The rest of the thirty minutes the group had to eat their breakfast was spent eating, and catching up.

Soul had been released for a week after Kid had, but was quickly re-admitted by his parents.

The twins never left, and Maka was admitted a few months before Kid currently admitted himself.

Soul also gave him a quick rundown of the other residents, or the ones that were actually eating and weren't staking out in their rooms. 

Kid couldn't  _ wait _ for group therapy after hearing about some of the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peaces out for another month to write the next chapter and scream about vocaloid*


End file.
